


Le Roi

by Vigils



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Edging, Other, Stomach Bulging, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, The lion BT, Vore Fantasy, dubcon-ish, it gets weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigils/pseuds/Vigils
Summary: Higgs risks a voidout because he's too damn horny.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Le Roi

Of all Higgs’ pets, it was the most beautiful of all. Subtle and sleek and leonine, and big enough to dwarf him four times over.

It was need that had brought him here, lying flat on his back on the incinerator floor, that much was true—but some admirable smidgen of self-control, too. Responsibility, even. It might not have been the most charming of locales, but it was the only quasi-private place with enough room for him to safely pull this off.

Not that it was ever _really_ safe, but that only added to the game.

Chuffing softly, the sinuous mass of oily darkness that was the BT skulked over his legs and cast out a couple of its many searching feelers. Higgs had come to anticipate that silky sloshing sound, associate it with all the places that the cartilaginous limbs could reach that made him feel so good. Lying very still, he let the tendrils of its mane rove innocently under his tank top, not grasping yet, just flickering over the thin barrier of muscle and skin that protected his still-very-human internal organs. A low, warped growl vibrated through each one, responding to his living warmth.

“ _Behave_ ,” he warned. Nothing had happened _yet_ , but there was a first time for everything, and he wasn’t ignorant to the risks. He’d witnessed them first-hand, after all.

He was just allowing a little taste. They weren’t too unlike tongues, really, except for the temperature and the mess—but the shudders weren’t of revulsion, no. Especially not when he coaxed the slippery tips further up his torso, slubbing over his chest until his muscles and nipples both stiffened from the cold.

A shivering gasp was the only sound he made over the oozy hush. No need for verbal commands now he had the power he did. Without needing to be told, then, the thing stretched out a couple more limbs and coiled around his hips. Getting his pants off hands-free (so to speak) had become a core tenet of prep. Maybe that was true no matter who or what you were fucking, but when dealing with a thing from the other side and a tenuous connection at best? It paid to check on the fine motor controls.

He stroked the tendrils on his chest, encouraging, while he watched his lower half peel away, pale skin stripped and exposed to the chilly air and a rising pool of black water that kissed his thighs and made him shudder. Not totally pleasant, but this was about as comfy as things were gonna get. He’d already gotten a little sticky down there… no wonder, he’d been thinking about this this all day.

The sharp crackle of chiralium drew his gaze up to the maw of malformed gold hovering over his face, squelching as it bisected, clacking its proverbial jaws. Darkness like an endless void pulsed beyond. A little mental tug and the membrane of the mouth lowered obediently and butted against his cheek. He licked the crystalline fissure. Something like electricity buzzed through his teeth and down his spine.

“F… _uck_ …”

Whether the spasms in his groin were from the chiralium or arousal he didn’t know, but didn’t care either. Giving in to the cues, he raised his haunches off the chilly swill below and guided a fifth coil between his legs, feeling the silky tar-slick painting the insides of his thighs like a runway. He was already trembling in anticipation. Should have been in terror, shouldn’t it?

Well, fuck that. The bond was strong. With long-awaited relish, then, he pushed into his pet, body and mind, barely wasting time on positioning or prep or any of the usual bullshit before the single thick limb sank into him with a satisfyingly wet _slurp_.

It speared him to the gut. The second cursing groan rang loudly through the vacuous chamber. It’d been a bit too long since the last time—that shit hurt—and yet the obedient beast was graceful in its patience as its master lay frozen, adjusting, muscles quivering from the shock of icy fullness that overtook him all at once. Higgs exhaled. Idly ran his tongue over the chiral-gold plating that served as a face once more, and smiled as the voltaic taste of it trickled down his throat. The champing of the jaws felt like approval.

“Alright. Buckle up, tiger.”

Reaching both hands up into the undulating mane, winding two curls around his fists for grip, he planted his feet on the slippery floor and wired in.

The response was immediate. Of course it was. Higgs was holding the reins here.

At his command, the tendril slithered out and thrust back into him, hard enough to force an impatient spatter of pre from the tip of his cock. _Fuck_ , if the girl could see him now… Using the BTs as his own personal remote-controlled fuck machines probably wasn’t what she’d had in mind when she’d handed him the reins. That thought twisted his face into a grin. Rocking his hips lazily against the rest of the formless mass, he coaxed the beast on, starting to pump more of the strange, cold ooze into his guts, routing a desire that only he knew or could ever really know right down to the specs… Still, the rhythmic slap of a foreign body against his ass was enough to make him wince and moan when it hit all the angles he craved the most with toe-curling precision.

But full-body responses like this made a charade of surprise. There were no surprises here, not with power like this. Only the blissful knowledge that he really was his own best goddamn lover, and to be able to extend that into a second body, well, wasn’t that just sweet?

The first climax crept up on him all of a sudden. As soon as he felt the heat tightening his balls his eyes snapped open, vision full of clacking chiral gold, and he focused on that wholly as he tore himself back from the edge.

“Hoooo _shit_!” he hooted, feeling the tension trickle away like raindrops in oil.

So far, so good.

Heart pounding in his ears, he leaned his head on one of his pet’s slippery paws and caught his breath, thinking back to the first time he’d done this. Off his face on mania and adrenaline and gagging for a kick of oxy. It’d been lonely (the town was a crater) and it’d been dark. The other thing had been… well, _there_ … and big, and hungry, and _wet_. He couldn’t stick his dick in it, of course, the inside of a Beached Thing was an antimatter death trap… oh, but on his _knees_ , he’d barely lasted thirty seconds.

The problem came when he did. Funny, he’d always classed himself a top until he’d bottomed for a frigid mass of tentacles capable of eating him whole.

Lucky he’d been able to snap out of it and jump before he triggered another fucking voidout.

He wouldn’t lose control again, no. He’d levelled up since then. Safely back in the moment, Higgs tightened his sticky grip on the reins.

He went slower this time, keen to savour the build-up, the caress of the oily cirri inside and around him. The different limbs worked with a skill that no dead freak from the Beach should or could possibly be privy to—but of course, it wasn’t moving of its own accord. It was him, all him. His beautiful BT, his favourite pet, was just an elaborate puppet fabricated for his own designs.

In fact, the occasional mulch of its chiral membrane overhead was the only sign of its own awareness, even if that awareness was focused on carrying out the will of its summoner. That, and the fact it wasn’t eating him alive. One little lapse in concentration, though, and it would. Those golden gates would part and a void would swallow him whole...

Ah, the idea of it only made him clench… As it rolled in, he caught the second wave early and rode it, gnashing back a rising scream, right up until the not-quite-end. This time his vision sparked; the breath felt like it would explode in his chest. He clenched his fists so hard around the tethers he felt the cramps run up his forearms, and like a sharp tug on a mental leash, it slopped out of him, leaving him gasping and his thighs quaking in the wake of another orgasm denied.

He was dancing on the edge of a crater now and he knew it.

Letting go the reins for a moment he scraped the sweat-slick hair back from his forehead, chest panting heavily under the gentle weight of the feelers. His fingers brushed a crackle of aureate dust—chiral ‘drool’ from the jaws above him.

“Well, it’s been fun…” He sat up to kiss the maw’s aureate edge. “But maybe I should call it there for now…”

Finishing himself off with nothing but his own two hands… what a damn waste. At least it’d be quick. He sighed and reached for the gold mask lying an arm’s reach away.

The harsh incinerator light caught a sinuous movement. All-too-quiet, the tendril he’d been holding as a fetter slapped around his wrist and wound, pinning his limb in mid-air like a marionette’s.

Higgs had not asked it to do that. Had he?

He carefully returned his gaze to the gold mask looming over him—far bigger, far brighter, than the one that fit his own face. He searched but nothing lay behind the warped pits that served for eyes. Nothing. Just… _void_. He focused his mind and tried to pull his hand away, and the BT _nuzzled_ its metal face against his, against his mouth, forcing his lips apart for the energy to sputter into his tongue, sending a numbing thrill across his system that warmed even the parts of him submerged in freezing tar.

He felt his cock twitch, muscles tense. The whims of the body were beyond his control. This much he knew.

When a leonine paw pushed down on his shoulder and pinned him to the floor… he wasn’t so sure about that. Maybe it was coming from the very back of his mind. It tended to wander in the heat of things, after all.

Yeah, maybe that was it. The BT shoving its oily rope back into him roughly enough to make him cry out in shock and pain, then pump away until his legs started to cramp… it was all coming from him, surely.

He had the reins here.

His eyes rolled shut but he could still feel the tendrils wrapping around his hands, shoulders, hips. Blanketing him in cold ecstasy. Then it yanked his legs wider apart, and yet another chilly coil trickled its way up his thigh, this one thin and smooth, and traced the sore, slippery rim of his asshole where its heftier twin was already buried—

_No way. Nope. Not happening._ The thought must have skipped across his mind, though. Why else would the little tendril have forced its way in alongside the one already there? He bit down on his lip as he felt himself ever so subtly overstretched, and made the mistake of clenching, hard. And at that, a warped, hollowed-out growl rippled out of the creature’s throat and vibrated through him, a noise from another dimension but still obvious to Higgs as a reproach. Like it was fighting back. Fighting to own _him_ instead. A third coil shot out and dug into the tight gap between the others, sending a fresh spike of arousal and pain into his belly.

“Cut it out— piece of shit—!” he gasped, half a whine, even as his whole body lurched with desire against his restraints. The desire to fuck up into the tentacles still wrapped around his cock. To push back at the ones trying to split him open, hell, make it official…

Except he couldn’t fucking move. Not a single inch. He looked up into the crystalline face of death, and it opened its dripping maw. Far from being the only sign of its own awareness, Higgs had the sudden, distinct feeling that he was being watched—by something real and alive and _close._

A soft, shaky curse escaped his lips. “Who…?”

But his question melted into a strangled scream as the thing rutted fully into him and his body caved, swallowing all three tendrils with a horrific squelch. It wasted no time before resuming its agonising pace. His eyes shivered into the back of his head as it— as he _let it_ take over him. Even if he’d wanted to crank down the tempo… he knew, now, that it wasn’t him setting it. If it was any _one_. It was nothing but a torrent of raw, unrelenting force that left him blind and breathless and which he could make no sense of, nothing except how fucking good it felt. Or did it? It just… was. So much his brain could hardly grasp it.

Like _he_ was the toy now, the thing turned him over in its paws, pressing the side of his head into the floor, where his saliva dripped and mixed into the brackish water. Could he have stopped this? Maybe. _Maybe not._ The tethers tightened around his wrists and thighs until he moaned and the air between bones popped, but the coils inside him didn’t stop. Actually, they started to _twist_. He couldn’t see, no, but he could feel it, the squirm and tug of things moving in his guts like worms. He managed to move his head enough to get a glimpse down at his stomach, suspended slightly off the floor by the fleshy ropes restraining him, and then he _did_ see it: his belly, full, bulging in and out like a heart as the thing fucked into his guts. He froze in shock, then burst into ugly sobs of laughter. Voidout be damned, he was gonna die the old-fashioned way—being disembowelled from the inside. What a way to go.

Like it could sense he was close, like it could see the goal within him, a seam of chiral crystal crackled down over his head, forcing his lips open again until the energy numbed his tongue and shot electricity down his spine. He moaned against it, fucking overwhelmed, twitching in an ecstasy of terror. There was a void hanging over his head.

But he could feel the heat flooding his cheeks, and he knew he was going to cum this time, he really was.

“Wait, _wait_ —”

His command was choked out by a length of oily rope shoving down his throat. The taste of salt and acid made him gag. Black tears clouded his vision—

And the climax finally burst through him, blasting any protests or feeble expressions of awe or any thoughts at all into a white-hot maelstrom of nothing. The thing didn’t stop, either—it kept going through the programme, fucking the orgasm into his very core, mashing it into his whited-out brain til he felt like a useless meat puppet stretched and shredded into dissipation.

Then all at once, the sticky mass dragged itself out and he dropped to the floor. The last seconds of the climax quivered and clenched around a sudden emptiness, making him sob in earnest for the first time, and then that too trickled away to nothing. He shivered on the floor for what felt like a lifetime. The only sound was the ringing in his ears, a hollow pulsation that only follows after a great explosion.

And after that felt-like-a-lifetime, he managed to coax his exhausted muscles into action. He turned stiffly, looked down at himself, covered in way too much of his own cum and an equally unhealthy helping of the black stuff, both cloying and sticking like tar. Other than that, there was no sign of the creature he’d summoned and harnessed for his own sick ends. Not even any marks. His pet was gentle…

He shuddered to think what else had been sharing this chamber with him. _Who_. Groaning feebly at the effort, Higgs reached out and finally got his hand around his discarded mask. His muscles were trembling, but he managed weakly to clasp it to himself and then jump out of that fucking place.

A flash later, his feet hit the concrete floor of his home and his knees buckled. Thankfully the bed was there to catch him. He curled up trembling on top of the covers, still half-dressed and covered in gunk, still leaking, his fucked-stupid mind still struggling to wrap itself around what had just happened. He was too tired even to yawn, but knew on the edge of awareness that this would haunt him for days, lingering as long as the aches in his abused body would last, for as long as the nightmares of being consumed would have his dick in their sticky, tar-slick grip.

But hey… no voidout. Maybe that boded well for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> you'd be lion if you said you hadn't thought about it


End file.
